The Confusion of Worlds
by Never Look Back Again
Summary: I wasn't expecting it. I didn't want it. With my family dead and a strange male voice telling me what to do, all I could do was listen. So, The Queen's Dog... Meet her Hellfire.
1. The Change

The Confusion of the Worlds

Prologue

I never really got the whole idea of alternative universes, or how supposedly black holes could take you to them. And I also never really understood when people older than me would say make the best of what you have, because one day all of it will change. I guess I should have listened, because when that day came, I wasn't ready, and the impact of the event made me cold and heartless.

But what are you gonna do? I guess I'm just another person to add to the list of the damned right? That day had scarred me, and I was ready for death, and yet fate just wanted to make me even more miserable, because that day just got even worse...

I remember running, running far, far away into the distance, away from the destruction, away from the horror, away from the massacre. Then I remember the darkness, a suffocating darkness you could not escape from, one that you drown in. And yet I felt light, as if I was floating away.

I am Clarissa Marietta Sinclair, my age is twelve, and I used to act like any ordinary twelve year old would do. Have fun; hang out with friends, play loads of sports and all that jazz. My eyes were an acid green and my hair wasn't ginger, it was more of a coppery brown, both went well with my tanned complexion. I wasn't the prettiest thing around, but I didn't really care.

When I woke up in a park, a very Victorian esc being given off, it was beautiful, and yet the outfits of the people were making me laugh. But then I looked down at myself, and I was not happy with what I saw.

A dress, a blooming dress! I was wearing long black knee high socks and these black strap heels which made my size 3 feet look even smaller. It was a short skirt, black overlay with lots of red underlay making the skirt stick out even more. The black corset had a red threaded pattern and the over the shoulder sleeves were a blood red and stopped at my elbow.

I also had these extra accessories which I didn't like one bit. The chocker for example, was black leather, with black netting sewn on the top of it, so my neck was irritated by the small details on the netting.

And in my hair I felt that my copper coloured hair was held back by something which felt similar to the chocker around my neck. I felt uncomfortable and out of place, because I certainly wasn't in my own time anymore. And what made it even worse was the fact I had no idea what to do.

"Well this is just great!"

"Mi'lady?"

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? And don't worry, i will update on my other stories soon! ^^<p> 


	2. Hellfire

The Confusion of the Worlds

Chapter I

I turned around to see a young man dressed as a butler, and he was looking at me with great concern, as if he wanted to know why I was talking to myself, as if I was insane.

"Ummm... Yes, good sir?"

I smiled as innocently as possible, as if to get rid of any suspicion he may have of me. What I really wanted to do was to kick him up him polite butt and tell him to leave me the hell alone. But that would be extremely unladylike of me now, wouldn't it?

"You seem uneasy madam, are you alright?"

"Of course sir, I'm just resting myself, because what better place to rest than the park?"

I smiled sweetly yet again, and I must have looked as if I was the most innocent person in the world, and that it would be a crime to harm me. I'd always been good at that though, but nobody likes to boast now do they?

And I must have been good considering the fact that the man blushed and stuttered out

"Well then I'll l-leave you to your business then m-miss."

When he left I couldn't help but sigh in relief. God I hate it when people think they can talk to me and ask me if I'm okay, when it's very obvious that I'm not okay at all.

"_I know, it's horrible, isn't it? Poor little Clarissa, no one understands you."_

I froze as the cold male voice filled my head, and it made me shiver on the inside. The voice was so familiar and yet I had no idea who the voice belonged to. The evil that tinted it, the horror which filled my mind when I heard it, and the anger which filled my heart made me realise who he was.

"_You're the one that brought me here, aren't you?"_

"_Why aren't you the clever one? Yes, I am, and you have a job to do."_

"_Who says I'm going to listen to you?"_

I was glad I didn't say anything out loud, because I would have been whisked off to the loony bin, and I don't know how long it would take for me to actually go insane in those white padded rooms. But I'm sure I still looked strange, sat at the bottom of a large oak tree, frowning and muttering curses under my breath as I showed my irritation.

"_Oh you will listen, because you have nothing else to do with yourself, do you lovely?"_

"_Will you just shut up and tell me what the hell you want me to do?"_

He laughed at me, causing my teeth to be gritted together. Wow, this guy is really, really irritating me at the moment.

"_You are in the year 1876, during the rule of Queen Victoria, halfway through her reign. And you have a very special position during this time. You are Queen Victoria's representative, for she doesn't really enjoy going out in public. However, it has recently been found out that you are on the hit list of assassins because of your cold personality and the fact that you enjoy locking up many Victorian criminals, so the Queen is finding away to keep you safe, and that is the story so far." _

"_Okay, so why am I in the park?"_

"_Because you want to be, and you are now waiting to be picked up by your own personal maid, Aria. You have a contract with Aria, who is a demon, to get revenge on the person who killed your family. When you get revenge, Aria will devour your soul and you will also become a demon."_

"_Like Ceil Phantomhive?"_

I loved the manga by the name of Kuroshitsuji, and I personally think that would be amazing if I had my own demon maid, because if she was anything like Sebastian, then she was just awesome.

"_Exactly like Ceil Phantomhive. Oh, and I wouldn't fan girl if you see him, otherwise his demon butler will get suspicious."_

"_I'll get to see them?"_

"_Most probably, so if you will, get the fan girly things you want to do out of the way now."_

I was sat humming happily, and screaming like a girly girl in my mind. It was actually quite out of character for me, and when I realised that, I stopped immediately. That just wasn't me, and if I acted any differently, even I would be worried.

"Mi'lady? Is that you?"

I turned to see a woman dressed in a Victorian maid outfit, and yet she had this aura of power surrounding her. She certainly looked like royalty, with pure white hair and dark red eyes, which stood out because of her pale and flawless complexion. I would have thought of her as an angel if it wasn't for the well hidden dark glint in her eyes and the long black fingernails which added such a demonic look to the act of innocence she was obviously putting on. I could only guess that this woman stood in front of me was Aria, my demon maid.

I rolled my eyes, glaring at the demon. Honestly though, what a stupid question to ask if she was meant to be my maid!

"Of corse it's me Aria. Who else is it going to be, the Queen?"

Aria frowned at me, and I flinched. She looked far too much like my mother when she did that, and by the flash of mischief in her eyes, she knew it was upsetting me, and she was doing it on purpose just to get me even more aggravated.

"Now, now Lady Clarissa, there is no need to be spiteful towards me! I was only double checking that you weren't some other twelve year old noble who doesn't at all look comfortable with her outfit nor her surroundings."

My glare intensified, and yet that only caused the mirth in her eyes to shimmer even more. I was so close to slapping her around the face. At least I would have slapped her... If I had been tall enough.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, Ceil and Sebby will be in the next chap! ^^ Kuroshitsuji isn't mine xx<p> 


End file.
